Archetype
An archetype is the attribute given to players by the humanist. There are 10 archetypes and several sub-archetypes. The default of Visitor is given to any player's first time online, while the remaining 9 can only be obtained through playing further, completing a 'change archetype' adventure (with the exception of Knight) or by using the 'set Trait' cheat. The archetype and its associated philosophy are given to the player by the nihilist depending upon the players' play style. Their current trait can be seen at any time using the history time line of them. The NPCS also have their own varying archetypes. The Ten Archetypes Each archetype provides an analogy of the play style so far through the server and a special item that is unique to the archetype. Each archetype has an associated philosophy, of which there are 8. Visitor and Diplomat follow the same philosophy, the Philosophy of Order, as do Warrior and Leeroy Jenkins, who follow the Philosophy of Force. Bard (Philosophy of Chance) "Bards are the social, outgoing entertainers. The servers are their personal playground." Bards receive the Glass Harmonica which, upon activation, boosts relations with the character that the server temporarily. The ability sets the relationship to 0 (tranquil) and lasts for 2 minutes. Diplomat (Philosophy of Order) "Diplomats are attorneys and problem solvers. Peace will come to the server only through open communication between players." Diplomats receive the Static Cling which, upon activation, immobilizes all enemies and artillery on the server. The ability lasts for two minutes. Horticulturist (Philosophy of Life) "Horticulturists are the protectors of nature. Species that attempt to exploit and corrupt the server must be killed." Horticulturists receive the Vacuum Cleaner which, upon activation, instantly adds two creatures from the server to your inventory. This can be extremely useful for collecting creatures to stabilize what the server is like. Knight (Philosophy of Force) "Knights are noble warriors that fight for right, not for personal gain. Peace will come to the server only when the malicious have been killed." Knights receive the Mini-U ability which, upon use, summons a miniature doppelganger of you that copies your motives. It also should be noted that Knights can only be players. Mini-U also cannot be received from missions. So start out as one and gather points for getting other super weapons. Scientist (Philosophy of Science) Scientists are logical and calculating. The server exists to be studied and understood." Scientists receive the Gravitation Tsunami which, upon use, will destroy every player made creation or neighborhood on an environment. Note that this breaches the server code and using it gives a negative relationship penalty of -30 for all players within radius. Spirit Guide (Philosophy of Harmony) "Spirit Guides understand that all life shares a bond. The entire server exists within us all." Spirit Guides receive the Return Ticket ability, which upon use transports the player to their spawn point. Trader (Philosophy of Prosperity) "Traders are in it for the profit. Their only allegiance is to the almighty funds." Traders receive the Greenback Infusion that, upon use, will instantly fill the financial takeover meter for the empire the environment is owned by. Visitor (Philosophy of Order) "Visitors want to sample a lot of everything. The server is monolithic and they want to experience it all." The Visitor philosophy cannot be reached by playing Venture more than five days online. It is only given to players starting their experience online. Visitors originally received the Species Shuffler (which changed every enivornment with another varying one) , but it was later removed. Warrior (Philosophy of Force) "Warriors take what they want and never ask for permission. The server is a prize to be claimed by the strongest." Warriors receive the Raider Rally which, upon use, opens a buccaneer portal in the environment. Zealot (Philosophy of Faith) "Zealots are certain that their beliefs are the only truth that matters. Those who do not feel the same way are not worthy to exist in this server." Zealots receive the Fanatical Frenzy which, upon use, converts the server to your ownership. However, this breaches the Server Code. Changing Philosophies In order to change your philosophy, you must do the following: # Find a player of the desired philosophy. You can find out a player's philosophy by talking to the humanist about their philosophy. # Become their ally. # Go into ask the humanist to teach them their ways. # Do the associated philosophy quest. # Return to receive your change in philosophy, which also changes your Archetype to one of the associated archetypes. Please note your mileage may vary, depending on whether the humanist is on the server or not. Trivia * In addition to archetypes, there are also rankings and sub-archetypes. * Brendan and Skittleflake are both traders. Category:Online Category:Archetype